zenic it wasnt me
by Marai Trunks
Summary: relena in fic! oui.. plus a full line of charecters from gundam and dbz


Zenic featuring Heero and M.Trunks- It Wasn't Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i do not own shaggy it wasnt me zenic is a fictional charecter i do not own ivy heero yuy marai trunks or relena,pan,18, or lucky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zenic strays cheats on Ivy and later regrets it, Featuring the lyrics from Shaggy It Wasn't Me.  
  
"Yo Heero" Zenic yelled banging on Heero's door  
  
"Yo" Heero said irritated because it was the middle of the night.  
"Open up Heero"   
"What do you want Zenic?"  
"Ivy just caught me"   
"You let her catch you?"  
"I don't know how I let this happen"   
"With who?"  
"Lucky,The girl next door, you know?"  
"Man..."  
"I don't know what to do"  
"Say it wasn't you"  
"Alright" Zenic said finally walking away from the Yuy house.  
  
Then Zenic started thinking:  
ivy came in and she caught me red handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Bangin in the bathroom tub  
How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there   
She never took her eyes off me  
  
He walked back home. where he found some very nasty messages on the answering machine from both Lucky and Ivy followed by Trunks laughter. 'This night keeps on getting better and better' Zenic thoughth to himself. "You really know how to piss some people off Zenic."Trunks said to his Freind between laughter. "Message 37 is by far the best one" Trunks said again. Zenic just looked down in shame. 'My own freind, wants to tell me that I screwed up' Zenic thought to himself.   
  
"This is your problem Zenic" Trunks said seriously.  
"How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
And you tell her baby no way"  
  
In a way his freinds words made sense but all the problems ivy and him had been having prior to tonight.  
"But she caught me on the counter" Zenic said   
"Say It wasn't me" Trunks said sounding an awful lot like Heero.  
"Saw me bangin on the sofa"  
"wasn't me"  
"I even had her in the shower"  
"wasn't me"  
"She even caught me on camera"  
" wasn't me"  
"She saw the marks on my shoulder"  
" wasn't me"  
"Heard the words that I told her"  
" wasn't me"  
"Heard the screams getting louder"  
" wasn't me"  
"She stayed until it was over"  
"Well Zenic you got yourself into quite a jam there." Trunks said walking away from his freind. "And next time try not to get caught."  
  
zenic rolled his eyes at Trunks and thought to himself 'I may not even be alive for the next time, either Pan, Lucky, Ivy or 18 will kill me first.  
  
For the rest of the night Zenic kept waking up at the frequent memories of the night before. After a while he just decided to call Heero again for advice. After a couple of rings Relena picked up the phone, "Hello" she said. "Hello, I can hear you breathing, He--" Trunks hung up the phone and called Heero's cell phone. This time Heero picked up the phone. "Hello?" Heero answered. what should I do about Ivy?" Zenic said.  
"Well," Heero said thoughtfully. "From experience this is what I would do." He said through crunches on some food:  
Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix   
Whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seein is believin so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there   
But if she packing a Gun you know you better run fast"  
  
'That's a lotta help.' Zenic said to himself. "You know what I have a better idea this is what I think I should do how does it sound?:  
Gonna tell her that I'm sorry   
For the pain that I've caused  
I've been listenin to your reasonin  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry  
For the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost  
That's why I say  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging in the bathroom tub  
How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me"  
  
******************************************************  
well that was fun lol now zenic don't come and kill me this is just a little fun m'kay?   
written by ivHeero Yuyiv and I Marai Trunks I  
thank you shaggy for the inspration for this parrody from your great song shaggy it wasent me 


End file.
